<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Until He Owns the Night by Indiges_JE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693403">Until He Owns the Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indiges_JE/pseuds/Indiges_JE'>Indiges_JE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Donnie Brasco (1997)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:46:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indiges_JE/pseuds/Indiges_JE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Doonie终于知道那个他不能进去的酒吧里发生着什么</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Doonie Brasco/Lefty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Until He Owns the Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joe,或者现在该说是Donnie, 并不对他的引荐人是个出来卖的婊子这件事一无所知。Donnie在第一次见到他之前就听了太多遍这个故事。他总是坐在那间不属于他的酒吧里，裹着那件毛绒领口的大衣，端着酒看着来来往往的人等着下一个顾客。他总自诩因为个人魅力而夜夜风流，可他早就没了年轻时候那副漂亮皮囊。他只是太容易被得到：只要给他买杯酒，他就会爬到你怀里给你讲周围五个     街区是如何如何听他的话，他是如何如何杀了27个人，又是如何如何把这家酒吧经营的井井有条。他不知真假的和所有人好，只要给他一点好处就能得一夜殷勤而乖顺的床伴。他从不说自己是出来卖的，被玩够了的时候自以为真的跟人家好了。他在下一个早上软着嗓子跟对方借钱，然后信誓旦旦的说一定会还的。Donnie怀疑到底有没有任何人曾经相信过这段话。<br/>        Donnie不知道这是不是Lefty被看上的原因。但他的任务的确因为Lefty的存在而异常顺利。他不明白这样一个能和其他黑帮头目坐在一张桌子上的人怎么能欠下这么多钱，也不知道为什么这个地位的人怎么连一个能信任的人都没有。他像是那些无聊的学生喂出的那些学校门口的流浪狗。是一条受尽嫌弃的，连一点点好都没见过的老狗。当他终于遇到了一个愿意给自己出头的崽子，就会掏心掏肺的对他好。Donnie在第一时间就被引荐给了高层。Donnie不知道他是在炫耀自己终于也收了小弟还是自己就这样骗过了他。可那条老狗就算是掏心掏肺也掏不出任何一点有价值的什么来，于是就连着血一并掏出那颗真心。可他掏心掏肺为的那点好也不过是被因为被利用而给的一点甜头。不仅仅是Donnie，每个他身边的人都不在乎他。给他一点东西，给他的位子都像是给大家看着乐罢了。他去扩张地盘，想要那个酒吧，哪怕去搞一艘船去献媚都不构成威胁。他什么都不是，任何举动都能在别人挥手之间烟消云散。Donnie想或许就连自己被引荐这件事都被当成了笑话。但凡他们对Lefty还有一点尊重，自己总也不会这么快就被Sonny收走。他穷酸得令人发笑，惹不起任何人，后来就连Donnie也比他更站得住脚。他不敢逾越，不敢光明正大地要任何东西，甚至连想都不敢想。他那些盛气凌人的嚷嚷并不比那条没了牙的狗想你呲出牙床更具威胁。<br/>        在被重视后的第一个周五晚上，Donnie终于不用再开车送Lefty去某个酒吧谈生意。他得到进酒吧的资格。直到这时候Donnie才知道他是这个帮派不用花钱的婊子。人们不会在性爱派对谈生意。他也终于知道Lefty每个周五都不需要Donnie接她回家的原因。他只是好奇以前那些深夜里，Lefty是怎么独自一人拖着这样的身体回家的。他在之后的太多个晚上看着这个婊子辗转在一群磕药的混账之间。他总在因为药物或其他什么原因挣扎哭泣，却并不会一直被使用。更多的时候他只是众人的取乐工具，在用尽高潮之后就被随意遗弃在某个凌乱的角落里。他们并不对这个婊子有多上心，Donnie也并不参与和他有关的什么，那些情欲从他身边风一样的经过，只在极其偶然的情况下漏进他的梦里。Donnie并不愿把自己对Lefty的感情形容是爱他。<br/>Joe大概要到很多年以后才能在回忆里明白那一次他被众人要求去操Lefty的原因。那并不属于他在被怀疑后被要求表忠心的表演。他们只是想看看Lefty是如何被情爱冲昏了脑子，以至于把一个条子带到离权力中心太近的位子。在他们还没有理由做掉Donnie之前，他们总有一些理由，或者根本不需要理由的，换多一种玩法用Lefty取乐。他本来就没有价值，即使死去也并不有什么重要的意味。<br/>        权力高层连续被做掉使得这样的夜晚少了些参与者，但被药物和酒精裹挟的派对也总是秩序的反义词。Donnie装作熟练的样子接过身边的姑娘，闪着那双        深色的眼睛近乎甜蜜的和她们亲吻纠缠。漂亮的年轻人哪怕自报姓名都像是调情。大家也都忙着和漂亮的年轻人纠缠。Donnie在热吻的间隙看着他们摁着Lefty给他灌了药。他并不能对Lefty的遭遇波澜不惊，但那感觉的确也并不出于他们的私人关系。他只是不该被这样对待。而那个婊子早就学会不在这种时候挣扎。他被反绑着双手跪在地上，顺着他们的意愿用嘴接过那些药喝下他们灌给他的酒。他被那些劣质的酒呛住喉咙，却并不躲开塞进他嘴里的瓶口。烈酒从他嘴唇里流出来，沾湿他的皮肤也浸湿领口。他们把剩下的酒也浇到他身上，然后把他和酒瓶都扔到一边。他在情欲和酒精的烧灼下挣扎，换得那些人在性爱的间隙看着他的样子放声大笑。他大约技术还不错，于是偶尔会有人在一片口哨和嬉笑中操进他嘴里。那些人表演一般地弄脏他，扯着头发把他扔回地上，然后在喝彩声中回到温柔乡里去。<br/>所有的感官都在酒精中麻木，带着Donnie的意识一并从肉体抽离。他在这奇异的清醒之中看到Lefty看向他的眼神。他躺在人群对面那张桌子上，头从桌沿仰下来，头发以一种并不服帖的方式像地心引力屈服。他看不清那些围着他的人在对他做什么，只是那双眼睛朦胧的看向这边。周遭的世界被欲望灌了雾，但那双眼睛的确是在看他。Donnie把怀里的姑娘让给站在对面的那个面容不清的人，然后虚浮着脚步穿过人群向那边走去。人群被他推挤开一条路。他跪在那桌子前面，托着他的后颈和枕骨吻他。Donnie不知道该嘲讽自己做作出一点流行漫画里面的浪漫，还是任由自己不合时宜的想起亲吻死去爱人头颅的莎乐美。<br/>        人群因为这个吻发出哄笑，大约是因为那个婊子在Donnie跪下来的一瞬间哭出声来。那些混账想必乐得看到Lefty这样的人被敲破虚张声势的壳子，无意识地缩成一团。像小孩子敲破蜗牛壳去戳里面的肉体或者不知轻重的非要让整盆含羞草都合拢叶片。他在那些操弄下拼了命似地往Donnie怀里蜷缩，像是真的相信这里能帮他躲过什么东西。示弱并不能阻止那些光鲜亮丽的混混们操他。人群看好戏似地在发泄过一轮后就退开，以一种奇异的表情把他推给不知所措的Donnie。那个婊子在这片安静里逐渐放松下来，可似乎又想起了什么，于是又挣扎着侧过身子想推开Donnie。被使用过度的身体并不允许他做出这样的动作，于是这个推拒的动作变得更像把Donnie扯向他。酒精在弱化知觉的同时强调了每一个微小的动作。Donnie起身的动作变成扑向桌子，湿漉漉的呼吸撞到了他的小腹，在那一块布料上留下一点污渍。<br/>Donnie当时并不知道爱是否是这场性爱的起始或者原因。他或许真的是因为周围人的撺掇或者挑衅才操了他。但无论如何，这里有一切都与私人恩怨无关。很多年以后的Joe或许会用情势所迫掩埋很多东西，比如那些他并不情愿参与的事情。但他也知道很多时候掩埋的不只是真相，比如他在这样和那样的时候里他自己也搞不明白的真心。所幸人们并不要他坦白他每一刻的心境。就算是个FBI的卧底探员，也没有人会强迫他为操一个婊子做什么情感分析。于是时间逼他承认当他扑上那具身体去吻他的时候大概总也是爱他的。<br/>或许是酒精把逻辑思考稀释成寡淡的神游。Donnie莫名的在这场性爱的边缘想起他在每一次“处理”事情之后送Lefty回家，就像是某种善后。酒吧里令人迷醉的温热和那些凉的雨夜重合在一起。这样的时候那感觉和不曾存在过的想象中一样好。就像是某种善后。周围人在这个热吻期间离开桌子，他隐约听到笑声。Lefty这样一个被大家嘲笑的婊子，就连看上他的人也会一并被嘲笑。看上这样一个年迈又一事无成的婊子大约会因为来者不拒而在未来的很多个夜晚成为下酒的谈资。<br/>        情欲的确不能在这场性爱面前架构一个解释。Lefty无论如何也算不上理想的性爱对象。他的皮肤干涩又坚硬。嘴唇皲裂，连吻都不舒服。Doinne被酒精烧灼着，滚烫的吻烙在他的颈侧，留下一串甜蜜的呻吟。就连情欲也算是对他的赞赏，于是这场性爱是仿佛救风尘一般神圣。那个婊子全身都湿漉漉的，散发着不令人喜欢的咸涩味道。他吮吻那一对乳尖，不如意的也尝到一点咸涩。于是Donnie学着那些人的样子用酒精清洗他深爱的婊子。皮肤之与酒精的吸收作用让他变得更加迷人。Donnie吮吻他的喉结。那里终于尝起来带着淡淡的酒味，而不是汗液的咸涩。他伸手摩挲那一块皮肤，甜蜜的触感逼得他再次啃咬上去。总是没有爱，欲望也总是指向美本身。就算Lefty也不需要年轻或者紧致的肌肤让他变得迷人。爱只是不得已才被搬来的解释，大约因为只有爱能仅仅因为存在而让想人想要性的结合。于是性欲的确成了和爱一样的赞赏，他在这个时候是值得被操的。纵使在满场的年轻的男女中，他只是个没人注意的，没有任何人想光顾的，人嫌狗弃的婊子。<br/>        Donnie让Lefty做过很多事。有时候处心积虑，比如设计他为自己担保；其他时候也会强硬的逼他，比如逼他念出Nicky的名字。强迫他做这种事感觉总是很好。那个婊子对他想要的时候表现得抗拒。他知道，也想，也恨，但总是不敢。连想都不敢。<br/>        强迫那个人承认他的欲望奇异地满足了Donnie。他固定住Lefty的后脑狠狠的咬在了对方的唇上。于是下一个吻里掺杂了因为下唇开裂而渗出的血。淡淡的一点腥甜缓缓地扩散在混杂着酒味的湿润的口腔里面。虽然他们大多时候都活在血和死亡之中，在过去的时光里也不乏给彼此处理伤口的经历。可绝大多数的血和伤口都混杂着紧张，愤怒和恐惧。不像这次。这样的血更像是很久以前他们一起做饭时候，Lefty不小心被刀划破手的样子。血从那道伤口里汩汩的流出来。Lefty毫不介意的把指尖塞进嘴里，把那些血吮吸到唇齿之间。他手上的枪茧磨蹭着湿漉漉的唇。那伤口不深，血很快就被止住了。他伸舌头舔掉最后一点血迹然后回到操作台前面。Donnie满脸惊讶地询问伤口是否需要更多的处理，得到了一个满不在乎的白眼。回忆里的Lefty顶着一头杂乱的头发转过身去，沾着血的嘴和被舔湿的指尖只剩下半个侧影。莫名出现的，被头发略过的，他耳后那一截皮肤突兀地占领了回忆。<br/>        吻在欲望的冲击下扭曲出一些不被预料的意味。爱在某一些特定时候交出欲望和快感的从属。那个被过度使用的婊子在这样的时候把高潮上供给自己年轻的爱人。年轻人抓着他的手腕舔过他的手。茧在舌尖粗糙的触感让这个吻更加热情。Lefty伸出另一只手把Donnie散落的头发顺回脑后，那些吻也就顺着这份力度从指尖滑落到了身上。他的皮肤上聚拢出一个又一个没能散去的记忆，像是领口间总是裸露在人们视线里的皮肤或者是哪怕在弗罗里达的阳光里都没有露出来的大腿。那幅唇舌顺着腹股沟滑进他的腿间。Donnie听到了只献给他的呻吟。于是他的吻落在Lefty的欲望上，唇舌温柔地陷入这样的热度之中。那个不被爱的婊子怎么经受过这样的爱抚，近乎在被舔到的瞬间就射进Donnie的嘴里。那味道不如想象中糟糕。Donnie把那些体液摁回Lefty的嘴里。又获得他蜜糖一般地求饶。这个经历过太多的老狗其实没经历过什么性爱。这个吻里掺杂了与这地方不可兼容的温柔。那个婊子讨好地舔他的下唇，犹豫着把那一块软肉咬进嘴里。Donnie进而咬住了这个老东西的舌头，那块肉湿润又温暖。他犹如上瘾一样吮吸那个舌尖，然后伸手摩挲他已经被污渍湿透的裤子，湿润的布块紧贴着他的欲望。粗糙的触感引得那个婊子哭着跌落出这个吻，埋进他的怀里。滚烫又甜蜜的呼吸灼印在他的侧颈。<br/>他或许是被准备过了，被下过药，或者一早就自己准备好。高潮过后的婊子还是被重力带回地上，膝盖承受了这次撞击。Donnie扯起他的领口把他放回桌子上，然后像一个孩子拆开一份圣诞礼物一样把Lefty从布料中拆出来。那件已经湿透的被扯掉了扣子的衬衣被留在他身上，左右两片布料之间只剩下最后最后一个连接点不让他太过难堪。柔软的皮肉湿淋淋的暴露在欲望里。他早就没什么挽回余地了。一个全身赤裸的人和一个只挂着半件衬衣的人并没有什么区别。尤其在这种他身边是一群衣冠楚楚，只解开裤子的混账时候。那个婊子试着想把脸藏回donnie的颈窝里，一双手紧紧地搂着Donnie的肩膀不放。就像是抱着一块救命的浮木，可那并不是救命的东西，而是把他埋进水里隔绝天日的木料。又或许他是知道的，他只是选择继续相信他的男孩，纵使他也是带给他毁灭的叛徒。那个男孩连叛徒都算不上，他从一开始就不和他站在同一边。可现在的他还能有什么选择呢。另一个选择是被那群混账当作玩具一般折腾。<br/>        Donnie近乎温柔地进入他的身体里。没有人爱他，Donnie是爱他的。他只是个无人问津的婊子，他是被爱着的。情欲就是爱的证明。不然又要怎么解释他对这样一具衰老的身躯的欲望。湿润温暖的触感包裹了他的欲望。他深爱的的人在他耳边吐出一点甜蜜的呻吟。一场本不该算是性爱的泄欲温柔的不可思议。他是爱这条老狗的。只是这感情不能，也没办法和任何人分享。他卡着对方的胯骨把这个婊子摁在自己的欲望上。衰老的身躯因为无法支撑自己的重量而倒在他身上。Donnie趁机吮吻那一双漂亮的唇。他自然是美的。那双眼睛真的很漂亮，连岁月都没有办法改变。Donnie在这样不合时宜的时候突然想再看看他。于是他俯身舔吻那双眼睛。那个婊子在意识到事情发生的时候瑟缩着垂着眼睛避开了第一个吻。唇舌追着他躲避的方向强硬地覆上那双眼睛。欲望在这样的时候变的难以解释。这是个爱意太深可又强迫意味太重的吻。那个吻从睫毛滑落，他隔着被酒精烧灼的皮肤吮吻他的哐下孔，而后这个吻滑落到颧弓和下颌枝。吻回到对方的唇角，色情的像一对爱人之间的爱欲。<br/>        温柔的爱人用指尖摩挲Donnie的后颈。枕骨和脊椎之间撑起的软肉因为情人的爱抚而雀跃。对方手上的枪茧勾得他一点点痒。Donnie突然觉得或许这并不来源于Lefty对他的爱。他只是想早点结束这一切，于是卑躬屈膝地爱抚他戏弄他，换得早一点解脱。Lefty并不信任Donnie，至少在这样的情况下，并不。但他也无法抗拒地想要信任他。Donnie的每一句话和每一点情爱都在挑逗这样一个比婊子的欲望。屈服于祂吧，屈服于祂吧，屈服于爱会是好得多的选择。爱使得我们如此轻易地相信。漂亮的年轻人连念出自己的名字都像是情话。<br/>        情欲冲散了所有的思考。Donnie在这样的欲望里肆意地亲吻他已经熟识太久，又只此一夜的爱人。Donnie在衬衣和皮肤的间隙感受到了对方被酒精燃烧的体温。所有的回忆和认知都变得不明确。他克制不住地揉捏对方单薄的胸，吮吻他喉结上面那一块软肉，用另一只手不停地操弄他，逼出甜蜜的求饶。他随着自己的欲望逗弄那个婊子，看着他哭泣着为自己高潮。然后Donnie就因为自己的小腹被沾污而惩罚他。他摁着那个婊子的后脑逼他舔干净自己身上的污渍，然后在他抬头的时候再次侵犯他。像是受到宠爱的孩子肆意挥霍出一点带着残忍的天真。Donnie在那个婊子再一次高潮之后放过了他。婊子体贴地俯在Donnie面前给他舔出来。一个能完美地完成卧底任务的FBI探员像个青春期的小孩子一样弄脏自己。那个婊子舔掉污浊，塌下腰趴在一个孩子身上。他不知道一切是不是都被那个熟练的婊子算准了。或许是性欲打败了契约爱情温柔又安心的牢笼，所以才让爱在他不能注意的地方温柔又残忍地弥漫。可是比起纯粹的性，爱意的确在这个时刻占据主导地位。那双漂亮的眼睛里终于不再有当初的紧张的怀疑。他像是在看自己年少的爱人。<br/>        那个残破的灵魂在触及一点点温暖之后再次被塞回衰老的身躯里面去。无力承受身体重量的老狗摔回了地面。坚硬的木地板敲出一声颤抖的呻吟。其他人的声音再次把他吞噬进混乱之中。他并不敢哭出声，天知道他接下来会受怎么样的惩罚。或许是坚硬得没有任何一点点人情味的木马，或者是柔软的，削尖的软鞭。他们甚至可能用枪玩他。上过膛，拉开了保险的枪顶着冰冷的消声器推进他的身体里。而他早已在情欲的裹挟下忘记恐惧，只是尖叫着祈求得不到的高潮。他依旧只是那个不要钱的玩具，唯一的作用不过是用自己的丑态给人们贡献一点娱乐。没有人回关心他接下来的处境。他会在一个没有人想要注意的地方自我疗伤，在下一个白天再次成为那个虚张声势的别扭的街头混混，也会在下一个肆意的夜晚来到的时候做好你所能想到的一切准备。<br/>        Donnie从高潮之后缓过劲来的时候，人群的视线早就从他身上离开。他整理好自己的裤子，将迎面走来的那个甜美的年轻姑娘拥进怀里。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>